Dry Spell
In Dry Spell, the Extreme Ghostbusters battle a ghost who travels through the water system of New York and sucks all water out of his victims. Cast Danny Michelle Dry Spell Spirit Eduardo Rivera Kylie Griffin Roland Jackson Garrett Miller François Rousseau Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Slimer Equipment Magellan Echo Starburst Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter Containment Unit Radio Locations Lost City of Krobos Firehouse Maritime Research Center World Trade Center New York City Water Purification System Waystation Plot In the middle of rough seas, a research vessel hailed its submersible, Magellan Echo Starburst 13. The captain read the submersible on the scanner at 0-2-9 klicks. The pilot of the submersible confirmed and flirted with the captain, Danny. Danny asked if she saw anything. She replied nothing but suddenly found the ruins of the Lost City of Krobos. She explored the area and swam by a structure that opened. Danny ordered her to return to the vessel. He wanted to wait until morning when the weather was calmer. A ghost flew out of the structure into the submersible. As the vessel pulled up the sub, the pilot didn't come out. Danny opened the hatch and found the desiccated remains of the pilot. In the rec room, Eduardo was typing a paper for his Philosophy course. Kylie got up from a bean bag and observed Eduardo in action. She pointed out he was copying out of textbooks verbatim. Eduardo asserted copying out of one book was plagiarism but out of multiple was research. Roland chimed in and told Eduardo he was only cheating himself out of the value of learning. Everyone piled onto Eduardo but he countered everyone bent the rules, even politicians and businessmen. Janine came up on the intercomm and announced there was a call. Ecto-1 was headed to the Maritime Research Center. Roland recalled that was where the famous marine biologist François Rousseau operated out of. Eduardo believed Rousseau faked his accent. When the Ghostbusters arrived, the center was quarantined like there was a viral outbreak. Many men in hazmat suits carted off victims. Kylie looked at her buzzing P.K.E. Meter. Eduardo went over the yellow tape and lifted it up for the others. A man warned them the area was under quarantine. Rousseau called him off and revealed he was the one that requested their presence. The man conceded but asked that they stay away from the ship. Rousseau asked the Ghostbusters to follow. Garrett was thrilled someone famous called for them. Eduardo played it cool and asserted they were all fellow members of the scientific community. Rousseau opened a hatch on the ship despite the request. Eduardo was about to talk some more about cutting corners but Kylie yanked on his goatee. Rousseau didn't believe there was an outbreak but something supernatural. Kylie announced residual readings indicated they were going to be dealing with a Class 5. As they searched the ship, Rousseau stated his people just located the Lost City of Krobos but sent a distress call. A tug boat responded but found everyone in states of desiccation. Roland understood what he was getting at. Something from the ruins entered the ship. Kylie bought the theory. Krobos was said to be home to alchemists experienced in demonology and some paranormal researchers postulated demonic forces were behind the destruction and sinking of Krobos. Rousseau cited his colleagues would laugh at such theories. Eduardo pointed out scientists kept an open mind and switched on his thrower. Kylie detected ecto activity from a maintenance closet. Roland opened it and found only a bucket. Suddenly, something quickly jumped out of the closet. No one got a visual on it. The Ghostbusters and Rousseau followed it into the Engine Room, which was even more flooded. Garrett and Rousseau remained on top of the staircase while Roland, Kylie, and Eduardo waded around. Eduardo was startled and fired at a rat. Roland yelled out asking if he was okay. Eduardo declared it was just a big, rabid rat. He was suddenly pulled underwater. Eduardo and the ghost surfaced. Roland fired at it and the ghost let go then went underwater again. Eduardo angrily shot into the water. The ghost surfaced again. Rousseau was amazed at the sight of it. The ghost picked up a large pipe and threw it at Roland and Eduardo. Kylie opened fire but the ghost swatted the gun aside. Garrett tried to navigate the pile of debris that fell near him but was knocked into the water. The ghost cornered Kylie but Rousseau had climbed onto a nearby pipe and turned a valve. A burst of steam erupted out into the ghosts face. Startled, it tried to flee but was blasted by Roland and Eduardo. Garrett surfaced and joined in. Kylie trapped it and thanked Rousseau for the save. Rousseau downplayed his contribution and praised the Ghostbusters as the real heroes. The ghost's victims soon returned to normal. The pilot awoke with short term memory loss. Eduardo explained the ghost's hold on its victims was broken. Rousseau revealed his interest in studying the creature. Roland turned down the offer. It was too dangerous and the ghost was going to be placed into the Containment Unit. Rousseau asked what that was and Garrett tried to explain. Rousseau then asked if he could see it. Kylie looked to Roland. Roland refused because Egon restricted civilians from going anywhere near the unit. Rousseau seemingly appealed to Eduardo... Back at the Firehouse, Egon came up with an image of a desiccated victim as Roland, Janine, and Kylie waited. Kylie confirmed it. Janine was perplexed why an underwater ghost needed to suck water out of people. Egon corrected her and stated it was taking victims' life force and the theft of body fluids was a byproduct of its affinity for water. Janine concluded the ghost was like an ectoplasmic vampire. Roland added it was probably in a state of hibernation and hadn't fed for centuries. Egon believed if the Ghostbusters hadn't trapped it, the ghost could have got into the city's water supply and fed on millions. Down in the basement, Eduardo let Rousseau in through the side door. Rousseau thanked Eduardo for letting take a look at the Containment Unit but was startled by Slimer. Eduardo attributed him to a pet dog but earlier. Slimer was insulted. Eduardo proceeded to show Rousseau how they deposited ghosts into the Containment Unit but Rousseau asked about the research area. Eduardo looked over there and made something up as Rousseau stole the Trap loaded with the ghost and placed it into his briefcase. Slimer saw the theft with is own eyes. Rousseau then cut off Eduardo and "remembered" he had a meeting with some of his researchers in the afternoon. After he left, Slimer tried to tell Eduardo what happened. Eduardo didn't understand and went to empty an empty Trap. Garrett was shooting around with a basketball in the alley and noticed Rousseau sneaking out of the stairwell. Slimer flew up to the lab and told Egon. The Ghostbusters rushed into Ecto-1 and chased after Rousseau. Everyone admonished Eduardo. They pursued Rousseau on a bridge and burst through toll area. Back at the Firehouse, Janine didn't understand why Rousseau would resort to theft. Egon revealed the results of a Nexus search. Several major benefactors threatened to cut off his funding. One significant discovery could get him 10 more years of research grants. Janine realized he thought the ghost would be his meal ticket. Egon agreed but voiced the chances he would become a meal for the ghost. Slimer perked up at the thought of a meal. Rousseau sped past a bus and Ecto-1 lost him. Roland relented but knew right where he was going. Back at the Maritime Research Center, Rousseau released the Trap into a tank of water. The ghost exited the Trap and tapped on the glass. He soon broke the tank. The Ghostbusters barged into the room and blasted at the ghost but it went down a drain. As a man entered his shower, the ghost appeared. In transit, the team picked up no readings. Roland regretted not having Rousseau arrested. Garrett pointed out the police didn't consider ghost nabbing a major crime. Eduardo sulked in the back. Janine hailed them on the radio and listed out more sightings: one at 75th and Lex, one at Murray Hill, and two more in Midtown Manhattan. Roland was at a loss with how to track it. Janine guessed it seemed to be making its way to the Lower East Side. Kylie exclaimed that's where they were. The P.K.E. Meter got a hit. They spotted the ghost in a public pool. It went through the fence into a curbside drain leading out to the ocean. Egon directed them to the central waystation in the East River. All of the city's ocean-bound water had to go through it first. Roland observed three inlets. The ghost could come from anyone of the three. Egon instructed Roland to go to the switching station and reroute two of the inlets to feed into one reservoir. That way, the ghost had only one exit. Kylie came up with an idea to trap it but someone had to stand in the water. Roland volunteered to because he was the oldest. Garrett objected and elected himself. Kylie countered she should since it was her plan. Eduardo jumped in himself. 20 minutes later, the ghost was still nowhere to be seen. Roland only wanted Eduardo to stay in for five more minutes or the risk for hypothermia would be high. Eduardo asserted the ghost was probably half way to Australia. The ghost grabbed Eduardo but he slipped away. The ghost grabbed him again as he made it to the ladder. The others blasted the ghost but Rousseau shot at them with Eduardo's pack. Rousseau still wanted the ghost for himself. He had reporters and $10 million in grants to think about. Kylie released custody to him. Rousseau lost his balance and fell into the water below. The ghost preyed on him. The Ghostbusters recovered and blasted the ghost. Eduardo grabbed Kylie's Trap and captured the ghost. He dragged Rousseau to safety as he recovered. Outside, Roland admonished Eduardo for jumping into the water. However, Kylie and Roland admitted it was brave of him to do so. Garrett suggested a group hug. They stared at each other in silence then at Garrett. Quotes Trivia *The Lost City of Krobos appears to be loosely based on the Lost City of Atlantis, which also sunk into the ocean. *Michelle gasping at the sight of Krobos was scripted to be a nod to a similar scene in the movie "2001"Dry Spell p.7-3 reference *Eduardo 'researches' Soren Kierkegaard and Georg Wilhem Friedrich Hegel for his philosophy paper.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 02:28-02:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "...And best reflected in the didactic relativism as espoused by such progressive thinkers as Hegel and Kierkegaard."Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 02:42-02:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Writing a paper for Philosophy class." **Eduardo previously mentioned his philosophy course at the start of "Be Careful What You Wish For" *When the Ghostbusters pull up to the Maritime Research Center, Shamu the Whale is referenced by Eduardo.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 03:29-03:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe Shamu's been possessed." *Eduardo mistakes Dr. Rousseau for the cooking shows, The French Chef and The Galloping Gourmet.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 03:35-03:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "You mean the galloping French chef?" *Francois Rousseau seems loosely based on Jacques Cousteau who in reality passed away on June 25, 1997. *One of Rousseau's exploits involved searching for Montezuma's treasure and the great white whale.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 03:40-03:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "All those TV specials: "Searching for Montezuma's Treasure," "In Pursuit of the Great White Whale"." **Montezuma was an Aztec ruler killed during the Spanish conquest of Mexico. *Garrett likens the Containment Unit to the Bates Motel, the location of the movie "Psycho."Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 08:58-09:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Eh, kinda like a Bates Motel for ghosts. They check in but they don't check out." *Rousseau thinks the entity would garner him more publicity than the raising of the Titanic.François Rousseau (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 13:17-13:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Rousseau says: "You're going to get me more publicity than the raising of the Titanic." *75th and Lex(ington) Avenue is an intersection in the Upper East Side near Central Park and the East River. *Murray Hill is a neighborhood in Midtown Manhattan. *Roland mentioned he is the oldest of the four Extreme Ghostbusters.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 16:41-16:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Rousseau says: "I'll do it. I'm the oldest." *When the Dry Spell Spirit is retrapped, Eduardo activates a flotation option that allows the Trap to float on the water's surface. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DrySpell01.jpg DrySpell02.jpg DrySpell03.jpg DrySpell04.jpg DrySpell05.jpg DrySpell06.jpg DrySpell07.jpg DrySpell08.jpg DrySpell09.jpg DrySpell10.jpg DrySpell11.jpg DrySpell12.jpg DrySpell13.jpg DrySpell14.jpg DrySpell15.jpg DrySpell16.jpg Collages and Edits LostCityofKrobosinDrySpellepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDrySpellepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideShipinDrySpellepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DrySpellSpiritinDrySpellepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDrySpellepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBsAndDrySpellSpiritInDrySpellepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DrySpellSpiritinDrySpellepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DrySpellSpiritOverTheTrapInDrySpellepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Storyboards Images was provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg01-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg01-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg01-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg01-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg01-5.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg02-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg02-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg02-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg02-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg02-5.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg02-6.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg03-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg03-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg03-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg03-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg04-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg04-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg04-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg04-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg04-5.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg04-6.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg05-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg05-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg05-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg06-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg06-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg06-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg06-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg06-5.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg07-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg07-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg07-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg07-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg07-5.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg07-6.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg08-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg08-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg08-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg09-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg09-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg09-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg09-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg10-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg10-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg10-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg10-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg10-5.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg10-6.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg11-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg12-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg12-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg12-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg12-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg13-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg14-1.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg14-2.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg14-3.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg14-4.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg14-5.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard pg14-6.jpg EGB Dry Spell storyboard00.jpg Category:EGB Episode